


Awry

by RoboRad



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quatre has a panic, Trowa has a mishap, but all will be well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboRad/pseuds/RoboRad
Summary: He was watching when Trowa’s suit went down. 3x4. All will be well.





	

He was watching when Trowa’s suit went down. Normally he had a difficult time differentiating the suits during battle. It was the radar that told him the pilots’ positions since all the Taurus suits looked the same from the outside. But Quatre had been with Trowa the day before when he’d been replacing his suit’s right knee with left over pieces from a fallen Libra. It had been a quick fix, only temporary, but Trowa assured him that it was plenty strong for the coming mission. Quatre had smiled and asked about having dinner at the Italian restaurant that opened up in town.

            Quatre was watching when the Taurus with the Libra’s knee was hit. He saw the joints collapse on themselves. It wasn’t strong enough. He saw the torso fall, and his breath stopped short and strangling in his throat. When the cockpit was stepped on by the enemy an agonized cry broke to the surface. When the great metal foot was lifted and the cockpit was folded inward Quatre had already switched radio frequencies.

            “HQ to 03,” he bit out, hands splayed over his station, the anxiety of the other radio operators closing in on him, sealing him in an oven of awful not knowing. “03, respond.”

            Nothing.

            “03, let me know that you’re alright,” he demanded, one hand turning up the volume on the radio, the other gripping the edge of the station; his fingers cramped and turning red. He could see the flashing-light indicating Duo’s radio, but Quatre didn’t move to answer. I didn’t feel anything, he told himself. Trowa’s fine. I didn’t feel anything. One minute passed. Another followed it. Quatre kept calling. More angry and more desperate each time.

            Three minutes pasted. Three minutes and 23 seconds. And then…

            A cough.

            The most heavenly noise he’d ever heard. A soft cough through the radio. A life. Trowa’s life.

            “03,”

            “I’m alive, HQ. I’m fine.” Words; more heavenly than the cough. He was fine.

            “I doubt that, 03,” Quatre said with a breathlessness he hadn’t intended. “I’m sending paramedics now.”

            “I’ll be here.”

            Quatre leaned back in his seat. The enemy had been pushed back. The area was clear for paramedics to enter. Duo’s light was still blinking in his peripherals. Quatre leaned forward switching frequencies again, he wasn’t done yet. He could relax later. He could breathe easy when Trowa was in his sight and in his arms.


End file.
